Playing God
by Hikari Clearwater
Summary: Song-fic. La próxima vez que apuntes con el dedo yo te apuntaré al espejo.


**P**laying God

_**Naruto no me pertenece, solo juego con sus personajes, al igual el titulo es creación divina de Paramore, yo solo los utilizo para pasar un buen rato.**_

_Te espero donde siempre a las 4, no llegues tarde._

_Sasuke._

Siempre lo mismo, yo se lo difícil que es tratar de que pueda expresarme sus sentimientos, el hecho de ser cortante y frío es algo a lo que me expongo al momento de aceptarle, pero… ¿no es tiempo ya de cambiar?

Al llegar me espera como siempre, con ese porte tan de él, del cual me enamore, ese cabello negro tan oscuro como la noche, de esos ojos onix de los cuales pocas veces tiene uno la dicha de poner ver brillos en ellos.

—Llegaste tarde… como siempre – me reclamo esa voz tan masculina, pero igual que siempre sin algún rastro de sentimiento o algo… espera… hay algo…. Si como no notarlo antes.

—Perdón Sasuke-kun, pero había mucho trafi...

—Vamos, Itachi nos espera – como siempre arrebatándome la palabra

**I can't make my own decisions or make any with precision / No puedo tomar mis propias desiciones o hacer algo con precisión.**

Yo se que en algunas ocasiones tu me quieres lejos de ti, o en algunos lugares no quieres aparentar lo que somos, pero es inevitable no preocuparme.

—Sasuke-kun, el sábado Naruto dará una fiesta, ¿vamos?-pregunto al momento de unir su mano junto con la mía.

—No puedo, tengo asuntos que hacer- contesta igual de frío como siempre.

—Oh… bueno te puedo acompañar y despué…

—No Ino, simplemente estoy ocupado.

**Well maybe you should tie me up, so I don't go where you don't want me / Bueno, tal vez deberías atarme, de ese modo no voy donde tú no me quieres.**

Pasan días y cada vez, nuestra "relación" se pone más tensa, es que, esto se trata de dos personas, no solo de una. Puede que mi actitud te saque de quicio, pero… ¿Qué no me amarías aun así cambiara?

¿En serio todas tus palabras y juramento de que yo siempre seria lo mejor que te pudo pasar eran ciertos? O ¿será acaso que me mentías?

Tu silencio, créeme, NO AYUDA, solo hace ahogarme cada vez mas en ideas paranoicas mías, y sobre algún resultado de esta ya fracasada relación.

**You say that I've been changin', that I'm not just simply agin', how can that be logical? ****Just keep cramming ideas down my throat / Tú dices que yo he ido cambiando, que no estoy simplemente envejeciendo, ¿Cómo puede ser eso lógico? sólo sigo llenándome de ideas bajo mi garganta.**

Quiero arreglarlo, de verdad que trato, pero… tu no me dejas salvar lo ya perdido.

—Sasuke…tenemos que hablar- trato de sonar lo mas fría posible, pero me es difícil contigo amor.

—No tengo tiempo Ino, ¿por que no lo dejamos para otro día?- siempre con lo mismo, ¿Tienes miedo que alguien te diga adiós? Claro, tu orgullo Uchiha no lo permite.

**You don't have to believe me, but the way I, way I see it / No tienes que creerme, pero la forma en que, como yo lo veo.**

—No Sasuke, esto no puede dejarse para otro momento.

—Ino, te digo que será en otro momento, ¿Qué ahora aparte de destruir todo, no puedes tener paciencia?- ¿Qué?

**Next time you point a finger, I might have to bend it back or brake it, brake it off / la próxima vez que apuntes con el dedo yo quizás voy a tener que doblarlo hacia atrás o frenar, frenarte.**

—Te repito Sasuke que el único que destruye alguien aquí eres solo tu, ¿será acaso que tu orgullo no te deja ver con claridad?, por que no haces esto, lo que acabas de decírmelo, decídselo a tu reflejo, creo que el tendrá la respuesta- claro que su expresión es tan efímera, nunca en mi vida la podré borrar: Sasuke Uchiha, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, se queda con la palabra en la boca.

**Next time you point a finger, I'll point you to the mirror / la próxima vez que apuntes con el dedo yo te apuntaré al espejo.**

Claro que después de esto, tu no deseas verme, en tus ojos veo odio, odio de que alguien haya burlado tu orgullo, haberlo pisoteado de la manera más fácil, sencilla y hasta que irónico, solo fueron palabras verdaderas, duele ¿verdad?, te doy la bienvenida a la realidad cariño.

**If God's the game that you're playing, well we must get more acquainted / Si Dios es el juego que estás jugando bueno, nosotros debemos estar más familiarizados.**

Se que la desdicha es dolorosa, pero ¿Por qué no lo superas de una buena vez?, vamos no hay que andar tan solitarios, si lo tratamos bien, ¿por qué no volver a intentarlo?, perdona pero tu puerta esta cerrada, ¿Dónde dejaste la llave? Bueno, preguntaselo a "Msr. Orgullo" el la debe de tener. ¿Me abriras?

**Because it has to be so lonely to be the only one who's holy, It's just my humble opinion but it's one that I believe in / porque esto tiene que ser tan solitario para ser el único que es santo, es sólo mi humilde opinión, pero esto es lo único en lo que creo.**

—Bueno Teme, en tu problema, lo mejor seria que dejaras ese orgullo tuyo que te separa de los demás- Naruto, tu siempre tan sabio.

—Hmp- y tú siempre TAN emotivo.

—Dios, que emotivo eres Sasuke- ven, Gaara me apoya.

—¿Sasuke podemos hablar?- creo que ya era momento de que entrara en su platica, obvio que se la respuesta de antemano.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, será otro día- y se va, como ayer, anteayer, y todos los días que he pensado en arreglar nuestro asunto.

**You don't deserve a point of view if the only thing you see, is you / tu no mereces mi punto de vista si la única cosa que ves, es a ti.**

Esto simplemente no puede seguir asi, han pasado meses desde todo esto y el simplemente no lo supera, no me interesa su actitud, pero simplemente mi conciencia me reprimenta siempre por lo sucedido.

**This is the last second chance, I'm half as good as it gets, I'm on both sides of the fence / Este es el ultimo segundo de oportunidad, yo soy la mitad de tan buena como puedo, estoy en ambos lados de la cerca.**

—Sasuke – al fin, después de tanto tiempo a estado solo, claro este es el momento perfecto para resolverlo.

—Yamanaka, creo que no entiendes cuando alguien te dice que no ¿cierto?-creo sentir algo de sarcasmo en su voz, o ¿acaso estoy alucinando?

—Uchiha, no me importa lo que digas, hagas, etcétera, solo vengo a decirte que para mi tu ya no me importas, y no me arrepiento decir esto pero, prefiero mil veces ser feliz con alguien que este a mi lado y no se la pase solamente apreciándose a si mismo, así que, deja de estar reprochando que Ino Yamanaka dejo al gran Sasuke Uchiha, que esa cosa ya es pasado. – insisto, NUNCA borrare esa imagen.

**Without a hint of regret, I'll hold you to it / Sin el menor asomo de arrepentimiento té abrazaré a eso**

No crean que fui fría con él, claro que no, simplemente le di una lección a su reflejo.

**Next time you point a finger, I'll point you to the mirror / La próxima vez que apuntes con el dedo yo te apuntaré al espejo.**

**Hola! bueno pues como ven soy nueva, y estoy empezando a entrar al mundo de los escritores XD! asi que si no fuera mucho pedir me agradaria que me dijeran mis errores y asi, claro no hay que ser tan rudos, tengo sentiientos :C ok no XD! pero bueno quien se tome la molestia de ayudarme con algo, les dare las gracias, igual gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a este song-fic :B, por los que no conocen la canción, se llama Playing God y es de Paramore**


End file.
